fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancelot
This page contains information about Lancelot in Fate/Another. Innates Not for One's Own Glory *'Type:' None *'Hotkey:' N/A **''Lancelot possesses the ability to conceal his own identity. Enemies that click on Lancelot will automatically de-select him.'' Skills Submachine Gun *'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Lancelot requisitions a pair of submachine guns, and uses them to spray bullets towards his enemies. Deals instant damage to enemies hit, and causes enemies to bleed.'' ***Lv 1: 120 damage. Bleeds for 6''' seconds. Bleed deals '''12 damage per second. 700 range ***Lv 2: 160 damage. Bleeds for 7''' seconds. Bleed deals '''14 damage per second. 900 range ***Lv 3: 200 damage. Bleeds for 8''' seconds. Bleed deals '''16 damage per second. 1100 range ***Lv 4: 240 damage. Bleeds for 9''' seconds. Bleed deals '''18 damage per second. 1300 range ***Lv 5: 280 damage. Bleeds for 10 seconds. Bleed deals 20 damage per second. 1500 range **'Cast Range:' 700 **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds **'Additional Details:' Bleed does not cancel Red Potions. Double-Edged Sword *'Type:' Technique *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Disregarding defence, Lancelot uses all of his strength to attack his enemy. Increases both his attack and move speed while causing his attacks to slow enemies for 0.8 seconds and burn their mana, but Lancelot takes extra damage for the duration of this skill.'' ***Lv 1: +10% To both attack and move speed, and 10 points of mana burn. ***Lv 2: +20% To both attack and move speed, and 20 points of mana burn. ***Lv 3: +30% To both attack and move speed, and 30 points of mana burn. ***Lv 4: +40% To both attack and move speed, and 40 points of mana burn. ***Lv 5: +50% To both attack and move speed, and 50 points of mana burn. **'Bonus damage to summoned units:' 100 **'Additional Damage Taken:' 25% **'Duration:' 10 seconds **'Cooldown:' 17 seconds **'Special Note:' As of some version, Double-Edged Sword no longer purges enemies (Unable to dispel Link scroll and Berserk) The Knight Does Not Die Empty Handed - Knight of Honor *'Type:' Ability *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''Lancelot is able to take the noble phantasms of others and use it as his own. Levelling this spell enables Lancelot to use additional noble phantasms.'' ***Lv 1: Can use Gáe Bolg. ***Lv 2: Can use Gáe Dearg. ***Lv 3: Can use Nine Lives. ***Lv 4: Can use Rule Breaker. ***Lv 5: Can use Tsubame Gaeshi. **'Cooldown:' Global cooldown is in effect until [[Lancelot#Honor of the Shining Lake|'Honor of the Shining Lake']] is obtained. **'Additional Information:' Global cooldown is 25 seconds. **'Upgrade:' [[Lancelot#Honor of the Shining Lake|'Honor of the Shining Lake']] (Disables global cooldown) The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death - Gáe Bolg : :*'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm :*'Hotkey:' Q :*'Mana Cost:' 300 :**''Lancelot thrusts Gáe Bolg at the enemy, stunning them for 1 second and dealing damage. Has a 7% chance to deal double damage.'' :***Lv 1: 550 damage :***Lv 2: 660 damage :***Lv 3: 770 damage :**'Cast Range:' 300 :**'Cast Time:' 1 second :**'Cooldown:' 17 seconds :**'Upgrade:' [[Lancelot#Honor of the Shining Lake|'Honor of the Shining Lake']] (Increases level by one) The Crimson Rose of Exorcism - Gáe Dearg : :*'Mana Cost:' 400 (350) (300) :**'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm :**'Hotkey:' W :**''Lancelot stabs the target with Gae Dearg, dispelling all positive buffs before dealing pure damage and stunning for 0.01s. '' :***Lv 1: 550 damage :***Lv 2: 675 damage :***Lv 3: 800 damage :**'Cast Range:' 500 :**'Cast Time:' 1 second :**'Cooldown:' 35 seconds :**'Upgrade:' [[Lancelot#Honor of the Shining Lake|'Honor of the Shining Lake']] (Increases level by one and reduces mana cost by 50) :**'Special:' Unable to do damage to Avalon, and will instead trigger Avalon's proc damage. Will deal 1 damage to target that got hit by Rule Breaker. Destroyer of all Talismans - Rule Breaker : :*'Type:' Anti-Magic Noble Phantasm :*'Hotkey:' E :*'Mana Cost:' 400 :**''Lancelot stabs the target with Rule Breaker, stunning and banishing it, reducing any Physical and True Damage to 1.'' :***Lv 1: Duration: 3''' seconds, Stun: 1.3 seconds :***Lv 2: Duration: '''4 seconds, Stun: 1.4 seconds :***Lv 3: Duration: 5''' seconds, Stun: 1.5 seconds :**'''Magic Damage Amplification: 2x :**'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds :**'Cast Range:' 100 :**'Cooldown:' 35 seconds :**'Upgrade:' [[Lancelot#Honor of the Shining Lake|'Honor of the Shining Lake']] (Increases level by one) :**'Additional Information:' Dispels Rho Aias, Berserk, B Scroll, Dispelled by S Scroll and EX Scrolls. The Shooting Hundred Heads - Nine Lives : :*'Type:' Technique :*'Hotkey:' A :*'Mana Cost:' 500 (450) (400) :**''Lancelot rushes to the target location and hits the area with an axe nine times followed by a roar that pushes enemies back. The last hit has a larger area of effect, deals more damage, knocks back enemies and interrupts channelling spells. Has travel time.'' :***Lv 1: Deals 60 damage nine times, 400 damage on last hit, 940 total damage :***Lv 2: Deals 70 damage nine times, 500 damage on last hit, 1130 total damage :***Lv 3: Deals 80 '''damage nine times, '''600 damage on last hit, 1320 total damage :**'Cast Range:' 700 :**'Travel Time:' 1 second :**'Area of Effect:' 350, 500 for last hit :**'Stun time' ~2.8 seconds from first to last hit :**'Cooldown:' 50 seconds :**'Special:' Uninterruptible once cast, disables Command Spells on both Lancelot and his targets :**'Additional Information:' Wall Nine (Negates the travel time on Nine Lives, note that this is a feature, not a bug) Nine Lives really does 9 hits then a final one that pushes back for a total of 10 hits. :**'Upgrade:' [[Lancelot#Honor of the Shining Lake|'Honor of the Shining Lake']] (Increases level by one, decreases mana cost by 50) Swallow Reversal - Tsubame Gaeshi : :*'Type:' Anti-Personnel Demonic Sword :*'Hotkey:' R :*'Mana Cost:' 500 (450) (400) :**''Lancelot strikes at the target with 3 unblockable hits that do Pure Damage. Stuns for 1.5 second on the last hit.'' :***Lv 1: 200 damage for the first two hits, 300 damage for the last hit, totaling 700 damage :***Lv 2: 250 damage for the first two hits, 400 damage for the last hit, totaling 900 damage :***Lv 3: 300 damage for the first two hits, 500 damage for the last hit, totaling 1100 damage :**'Cast Time:' 0.7 second :**'Cast Range:' 150 :**'Cooldown:' 50 seconds :**'Upgrade:' [[Lancelot#Honor of the Shining Lake|'Honor of the Shining Lake']] (Increases level by one, decreases mana cost by 50) The Unfading Light of the Lake - Arondight *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 800 **''Lancelot unleashes his original noble phantasm, Arondight, boosting Lancelot's stats and attack range by 200. Disables the use and effects of Knight of Honor and Not for One's Own Glory while in effect. Damage type changes to Normal for the duration of the spell.'' ***Lv 1: +4 to all stats, +20 attack. ***Lv 2: +8 to all stats, +25 attack. ***Lv 3: +12 to all stats, +30 attack. ***Lv 4: +16 to all stats, +35 attack. ***Lv 5: +20 to all stats, +40 attack. **'Duration:' 10 seconds **'Cooldown:' 50(35) seconds **'Special:' Lancelot cannot be targeted by any single target effect while this spell is in effect, including items. **'Upgrade:' [[Lancelot#Improve Arondight|'Improve Arondight']] Reduces cooldown to 35 seconds. (Lancelot does 100 extra magical damage per hit at the cost of 50 mana per hit. Does not trigger if Lancelot has insufficient mana.) Attributes Eternal Arms Mastership *'Stats Required:' 14 **''Increases Lancelot's Max HP by 200'' **''Enables Eternal Arms (Replaces Not for Own Glory's icon)'' Eternal Arms *'Hotkey:' F *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''While active, grants immunity to purge, slows, knockbacks, Catena Sword Nail, Rule Breaker, Mantra: Mana Chain and Enkidu. Also reduces the duration of stun effects by 50%.'' **'Duration:' 6 seconds **'Cooldown:' 70 seconds (unresettable) Protection of the Fairies *'Stats Required:' 12 **''Grants Lancelot 2 seconds of magic immunity 0.2s after his health falls below 500. Has a cooldown of 30 seconds. Permanently increases his Great Magic to Rank C (15%) '' Improve Arondight *'Stats Required:' 8 **''Reduces cooldown of Arondight to 35 seconds. Lancelot does 100 extra magical damage per hit in Arondight at the cost of 50 mana per hit. Has splash, does not trigger if Lancelot has insufficient mana. Can be turned ON / OFF by turning off Auto-Cast on E during Arondight.'' Honor of the Shining Lake *'Stats Required:' 10 (20) **''Removes global cooldown on Knight of Honor. Increases the level of all abilities within Knight of Honor by 1 and decreases the mana cost of all abilites, except Gáe Bolg and Rule Breaker, by 50.'' ***'Special:' May be purchased twice. Knight of Honour: The Knight Does Not Die Empty Handed II(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast Double-Edged Sword (W) and Submachine Gun (Q) within 3 seconds of each other, then cast Knight of Honour: The Knight Does Not Die Empty Handed II (Hotkey: D'')'' within 3 seconds. Requires 20 in all stats. Stats obtained via Arondight do not count, but the combo may be cast while under its effect if the user has sufficient base stats. **''Places a beacon at the target location. After one second, a flock of F-15s are summoned to provide close air support (Attack power unknown, each hit deals 200 damage) for 4 seconds, culminating with a tactical nuke dealing 2000 damage.'' **'Mana Total of Spells:' 900 **'Area of Effect:' 800 (Close Air Support), 1500 (Nuke) **'Cooldown:' 150 seconds **'Special:' You may kill allies and yourself with this. **'Additional Details:' Estimated damage for the centre of the target location + Nuke = about 9000(varies depending on distance from centre, and luck) Category:Servants